another chapter of our lives
by Yukiko of the Hidden Mist
Summary: just another typical day during the war really.i dont know if i should finish this


I sighed and stood from where I had fallen. "Mission accomplished" I reported using my com. "good, now return to the safe house, 02" I just sighed again and turned my head to the clouds "where did I hide the getaway car?" well its just like me to forget something like that. I guess I should start looking, oh well. By the way I am duo Maxwell, I am about five or six feet tall, I have a yard long braid, and violet eye. I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie, that's me in a nutshell. Most of my comrades will tell you I'm a loud mouthed idiot, and they may appear to be correct, but don't let my mask fool you, I'm not known as the god of death for nothing you know. Though the name is self-proclaimed, it mostly has to do with my past, but let's not get into that now.

I bet your wondering, 'who was he talking to?' well that was my teammate, there are five of us and we are all trained soldiers. I bet your saying, yeah right teenagers can't be soldiers, and I'll have you know that we can take out whole armies by ourselves. Well anyways their names are Heero yuy AKA 01, Quatre Winner AKA 03, Trowa Barton AKA 04, and Chang, Wufie AKA 05. I am Duo Maxwell AKA 02.

I found the vehicle and shot out of there like a bat out of heck. Though personally I think heck is better than the world we're living in now, then again, I am the self-proclaimed god of death. Well back to the main problem, I have 20 ozzies on my tail and I can't shake them. To bad they caught me on a bad day. Those ozzies sure make great bombs. And I feel better to; I should email Une and say thanks for the stress relief.

I got back to the house in record time and only crashed into one pedestrian. Don't worry he'll live, I hope. Anyways I went into the safe house and what do you know no one there. I finally calculated the extent of my injuries and decided to head down to the medical unit. I had two bullet wounds, a broken wrist, stab wounds, and burn wounds. I fixed my injuries and left the medical unit of the safe house to go looking for my friends.

I was walking into the kitchen area when I smelt the faint scent of gunpowder and knockout gas. The tables were riddled with bullet holes and almost everything was moved and or broken. I tried to spy my friends among the debris but there was no one. Suddenly I heard a moan. I rushed to the direction it came from. "Whose there" no one answered and then came a soft voice "duo is that you, oh no where are the others?" it was Quatre. "dude, Quatre, what happened, it looks like we blew up an ozzie base in here" he didn't answer for a moment "well it does have to do with oz, they found out where we were staying and broke in, they captured Trowa, Heero, and Wufie" I stopped and thought for a moment, "well first things first, we have to get your wounds bandaged".

After Quatre's wounds were bandaged we went into the conference room, also known as the debriefing and strategist center. "So what's the game plan?" I had no idea and I was hoping that he might, he was the natural strategist in our group. "First we have to figure out what they want from us, then we hack the system and find where they've been taken, after that we create a plan of attack" the look on his face was enough to make any normal person obey him, no one could be scarier when angry, except for Heero, but that's another story. "Well what are we waiting for, lets get cracking" my job was to hack the system and find out the coordinates of the base they were taken to, and get the floor plans for the base, Quatre was gathering the plans that the head of the oz organization were making, they had all this information in a computer database, you would think that they would know that we could hack by now. "Well we have our information and our plan, lets get going" I hid my knifes and lock pick materials and ran out to the car.

We made it to the base in one and a half hours. The outside was swarming with security, and all were armed. We created a diversion by attaching a bomb to the car and putting it on auto pilot and driving it right in front of the guards.

Battalions


End file.
